1. Field
The present invention relates to a device name editing apparatus and a device name display method which control a display name such as a name or a type of a connected apparatus such as a DVD recorder, a PC or an AV amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a TV, a DVD, a player and a DVD recorder have spread in a digital apparatus provided with an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface), for example. The HDMI can transfer video and audio digital data through a single cable in a non-compression. When apparatuses in accordance with an HDMI-DEC (Consumer Electronics Control), for example, a TV and a DVD recorder are connected to each other through the HDMI, it is possible to operate the DVD recorder connected to the TV by using a remote controller of the TV by an HDMI-CEC function.
For example, an HDMI compatible TV includes a plurality of HDMI terminals and can be connected to a plurality of apparatuses at the same time. It is assumed that the HDMI compatible TV includes three HDMI terminals having an HDMI 1, an HDMI 2 and an HDMI 3, and the TV is connected to three external apparatuses including DVD recorders 1, 2 and 3 through three HDMI terminals.
In this case, the HDMI 1 and the HDMI 2 are displayed on a TV screen, for example. When the HDMI 1 displayed on the TV is selected by a remote controller operation of a user, the TV screen is switched into an output display from the DVD recorder 1 connected to the HDMI terminal corresponding to the HDMI 1. When the HDMI 2 displayed on the TV is selected by the remote controller operation of the user, similarly, the TV screen is switched into an output display from the DVD recorder 2 connected to the HDMI terminal corresponding to the HDMI 2.
For example, JP-A-2008-35190 has disclosed a video display device in which a user sets whether any of plural types of input terminals can be selected or cannot be selected. According to the device, it is possible to efficiently carry out an operation for selecting the input terminal.
JP-A-2008-35190 has disclosed the operation for selecting the input terminal. However, how to display a name of a connected apparatus on a TV has not been investigated sufficiently.